Fearless Has An Odd Phobia
by le error
Summary: 2k12-verse. After evading Dogpound, Leonardo gets stuck in a situation that causes him to panic and call his brothers for help.


_A/N: _Just a short fic one of my friends demanded from me. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories I've been wrapped up in school and such and recently found some awesome peeps to role play with. Hope you like the story.

Alright. He admit it. It was horrible idea to separate.

It was just the spur of the moment and he had to think of something to get Dogpound off their tails. Leo also liked to bring up that he had proved Mikey wrong this time. Even though the youngest thought over and over that he would be the one being chased, it turned out it was Leo's turn- wait why he was announcing this?

Leo hurried down the alleyway and into a secluded lot near a run down and abandoned gasoline station. He could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps behind him and loud growling with a pause only for laughter to escape. Dogpound had been chasing him with no end in sight. He had to lose him even if it was only for a couple of minutes. Leo was out of breath and that was saying something. He was exhausted from all the running and his shoulder throbbed painfully from the blow Dogpound had delivered while on the chase. Thankfully, he wasn't bleeding but the shoulder was numb. It was probably dislocated too. He kept the limb close to chest but it did little to help ease the pain. Leo hurried behind the gasoline station, stopping briefly to catch his breath till he heard Dogpound nearing him.

"Come out come out, little turtle!" Dogpound mocked and snapped his enormous jaws enthusiastically. Leo groaned softly, hanging his hand briefly and turned it towards the end of the building. There was nothing but a dingy and banged up door that was slightly ajar near the corner. Though it was predictable he hoped it would work. Leo took a few more quick breathes and quickly jogged over to the door, prying it open then stepping inside. The room was pitch black, utter darkness, but he wasn't known to be fearful of the dark and shut the door as quietly as he could. He made sure that the door remained closed, hearing a soft click, he putting his shell towards the cold tiled wall and concentrated on controlling his breathing.

He could hear Dogpounds foot steps just outside and slowly paced in a careful pattern. Leo felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly, itching to reach his katana's but remained still. He didn't want to make an unnecessary movements that might alert the enemy. Especially, one that could smell and hear so well. Leo took deep yet quiet breathes as he listened to the foot steps outside. He could hear Dogpounds heavy pants and small growls in annoyance then a small huff.

The footsteps picked up along with a howl to go along with the nonexistent chase. Leo sighed in relief, putting a hand on his upper plastron and dropped his shoulders. He collapsed against the wall but abruptly stopped once he felt his shoulder nick against something small. Suddenly, the lights flickered on in a dim glow and revealed his location of hiding.

"We've been searching for hours! Where is he!" Raphael shouted angrily into the air.

"Raph, we've only been searching for 20 minutes!" Donatello interjected.

The red clad turtle clenched his fists, "A lot can happen in 20 minutes! We have to find Leo now!"

Donatello rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. He couldn't think straight with his brother yelling every 5 seconds about where Leo had gone to. One minute they were being chased by Dogpound and the Foot, and the next Leo disappears along with Dogpound. Donatello had no doubt that the overly grown mutant canine had followed their brother. The question was where did Leo run off to?

"Dudes! What if Dogpound ate Leo!" Mikey said in a panic.

"I can't think with all your stupid voices shouting my-"

The sudden ringtone of Donnie's T-Phone interrupted him. He quickly reached for the device.

"That better be Leo!" Raphael barked.

Donatello gave his brother a warning glare before answering, "Leo?"

There was no reply at first till he heard the heavy sound of breathing in his ear.

"Hello...?" Donatello tried again.

"D-Donnie?" It was definitely Leo.

"Leo, are you okay? Where are you?"

Don watched for his brother to answer but all he heard in response was labored breathes. Was his brother hurt? Don was beginning to panic.

"Leo!" Donatello shouted into the mobile.

Leo made a small yelp in surprise, "D-Donnie...the door.."

"What? What are you talking about?" Donatello asked, "What door? Leo stop messing around-"

"The door! The lock! It broke!" Leo shouted in a mild panic at his brother.

"Are you locked up somewhere? I need details, Leo!"

"It b-b-broke..oh god..Don.." Leo's voice broke into a small whimper. Donatello was listening to his brother's panic helplessly. Something had happened to Leo and he was getting stressed out. It was odd considering Donatello was use to Leo being the most adaptable and he never took him for being phobic of closed in places.

"Alright, Leo, just calm down," Donatello tried to ease his brother's panic, "Just tell me where you are and we'll find you."

"G-g-gasoline station..on Tooly.." Leo mutter, "Don! I can't open the door!"

"Calm down! We're coming okay! Just stay on the line, Leo." Donatello beckoned for his two brothers to follow him, "I found him but we have to hurry."

Leo clutched the mobile tightly in his shaking hands. He could faintly hear his brother on the other end but he was still scared to even lift up his head to respond. He was in the corner, close to the door and curled up. He ducked his head in between his legs but the tilted floor was only making it worse. Closing his eyes made it feel ten times more worse too so it came down to looking at his feet. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to trust a rusted up dingy door. He could have checked before closing then...then maybe he wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation. His brother's angry yells made him flinch..something about Raphael...

He was fine. He was okay. It wasn't like anything in the room was going to hurt him but he was so terrified that he felt like his heart was about to explode. After a few minutes he heard the sound of his Raphael just outside the door, not on the phone...he brothers were finally here. Leo couldn't bring himself to stand up and celebrate. He was too scared to even move.

"Leo!? Are you in there?" Raphael shouted and banged his fist against the metal door. Leo dropped his mobile and put his hands up to his ears.

"Yes!" Leo cried out, still panicking.

The pounding of his brother beating against door echoed through the room. It only made it worse but Leo tried desperately to remind himself that he would be out of this situation soon.

"Stand back, idiot," Donatello's voice sounded along with a sharp 'ouch', "The door won't budge plus it swings out not in so you're not helping!"

"You're so smart why don't you do it then!" Raphael snapped.

"Get me out of here!" Leo screamed.

Donatello smacked his hand into his face and roughly pushed Raphael aside and out of the way.

Leo grabbed at the door, his nails scratching against it like a frighten dog wanting to be let out. "Open the door already!" He cried.

"Hold on!" Donatello sharply replied. What was going on that had his brother so scared? He tried to work fast on unscrewing the knob but with his large hands it was difficult. Not to mention the constant peering over the shoulder was getting to be a bit distracting.

"Donnie!" Leo sounded like he was going to pass out.

"Leo! Calm down!" Raphael punched the door to silence his brother.

"Got it!"

_BAM_

Donatello flew back, the door smacking itself straight into his face and knocked unconscious. Leo stumbled out, falling on his knees and breathing in the fresh air. He felt himself relax almost instantly and looked up at the sky in thanks.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out, holding his brother by his shoulders and shaking him. Donatello groaned but didn't respond. A large lump was forming on his forehead but the turtle seemed okay. Raphael hurried towards their leader, checking him over and noticed...well nothing.

"What happened?" Raphael demanded.

Leo looked up at his brother with glossy eyes, still shaking from his ordeal but was calming. "The door..it was locked!" Leo said.

"You were panicking cause you were locked inside a public bathroom?"

Leo flinched at the words themselves, "It was awful!"

"I should beat the crap out of you right here and now!" Raphael growled as he grabbed his brother by his shoulders and tossed him forward and back. "You were scared of a public bathroom?"

"It's disgusting, Raph! I need a shower!" Leo said as he suddenly hugged his brother.

"Get off me!"

"Awww..Leo's okay now!" Mikey cooed with a smile as he watched his two brothers embrace one another. Donatello rubbed his aching forward head, glaring daggers at the oldest for nearly giving him an concussion.

"I can't handle this anymore..."


End file.
